Resident Evil
by canzie
Summary: Here is my version of Resident Evil 4 with twists and turns! Of course the PPG's are the president childern and the RRB's are the three best gaurds. When the girls get stolen by the one and only, the boys must go to their rescue.
1. how it all happened before that

**Canzie: now i now that there will be a lot of guns i shouldnt know the name of...**

**Butch: how do you know all those guns any way?**

**Canzie:oh, well i play and played: resident evil 4 (this story is based off that game), double 007, golden eye, timesplitters 2, double 007 from russia with love, halo, halo 2, star wars, dreamers, tomb raider, tomb raider 2, resident evil 5.**

**Blossom: Canzie!**

**Buttercup:how do you know that many violent games!?**

**Butch: and i thought BC held the record...**

**Canzie: well not including all of the guys that own most of these games,ok including them, and all the girls in the family that love to play these games, i am kinda a tomboy.**

**Brick:lets just get on with the story!**

**Canzie: who said you were allowed as of this moment in my ...beginning thingy?!?**

**Brick: she does not own any thing.**

* * *

1 chapter: how it all happen before that.

buttercup laid in bed to what seemed like day dreaming. she sighed once more. Here she was, the president's daughter, laying in bed doing nothing. She've always hated how her dad complains about it. its his fault for having her. But she wasnt sad or nothing, she was daydreaming. her littlest sister, bubbles came in as happy as a clam and as free as a butterfly.

"hi buttercup!" she sang.

"hi..." buttercup said snapping out of her trance.

"daddy's going out! what do you want to do?" bubbles asked. then she got a text.

**r u buzy?**

**no why?**

**b cause i got free movie tickets!**

**^_^ i will see u there! :p**

bubbles looked up with excitment on her face only for it to go away remembering buttercup. she looked down thouhtfully.

"geez,just go!" buttercup said playfully. bubbles quealed at the news she was just given. as she grabbed a change of clothes and that 15 year old was out of sighed as she thought what to do. then she smiled.

--butch's pov.--

we just came back from a mision with the president and then he went out on another one...by himself. of coarse we didnt like the idea and we tried everything in our power to tell we should go. but he just refused. it kinda confuesed us. we were the advanced mission group. and apearently we all remembered that all at the same time.

"if he is _not_ going to bring us then its probbly not that big of a deal." brick said with all of us agreeing.

"lets just get back before we all get in trouble with the team leader." boomer said.

"well it should have been me..." brick said complaining like he always does when we bring up the team leader.

"well get the hell over it!" i said. and we chucked a muck.(laughed hard **A/N: i always do that**.)

i turned my head and for a hot second i saw what looked like the middle child of the president's children.

"well iam go get a power drink." i said and i turned a different direction.

--buttercup's pov.--

i sneaked down the stone steps unseen.i heard talking and i stained my ears to hear.

"...not that big a deal." i heared a deep voice say.

"lets...before we all...the team leader." i heard a kinder gentle voice say.

"...should have been me..."i heard the same voice as before say.

"...the hell over it!" a deep muscular voice said.

i almost fell to my knees for that before i could do anything, they all started laughing. then they walked i saw it. a god-in-person walking by. my eyes widened as he shot a look over to me. i hid behind the wall, hoping i didnt get seen. then i ran away from the training base.

* * *

**Canzie: sorry this is so short,and seems unneeded, but it is,so shut up! *nice smile***

**Brick: i swear-**

**Canzie: dontcha know you anit sopose to swear!?**

**Brick: but i-**

**Canzie: nope not another word! naughty boy!**

**Boomer: she is again sorry.**

**Canzie: good boy boomer!**

**review im begging!!**

**:p**


	2. captured

**ok all you resident evil lovers! id like to dedicate this chapter to(game show music)**

**blossom: Nmg-lera! and**

**brick: naruhina 123!**

**yay!!!!**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer forever! i do not own ppgs!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

chapter 2: captured.

bubbles looked around for something good to wear. she just came back from the movies with her friend jean. she also looked around for things to wear. then she found it.

"ah! its third day's new t-shirt!! ah!!" bubbles squealed at the sight of it.

"ah!!! and you just bought the last one! ahh!" jean said with jelousy more than anything.

"best things for the best daughter!" bubbles said.

"of america..." jean mumbled.

"what?"

"nothing! plus! im pretty sure that if you simply went to your dad complaining about the third day shirt, he would've went to third day, told them to pose and he'd take a pic, have it signed then take it to a shirt maker. you'd have a one of a kind shirt!also a personal signed picture! so can i plz have that shirt?!?!" jean complained.

they finally made it to the check out line. everyone was asking for a picture with america's similed for every picture tooke to her. her friend jean just paid and tried to sneek off with it.

"where do you tink your go-en?" she said through her teeth. then a flash.

"thank you!" the lady said as she rushed off. the swayed her hand signaling that she needed to talk. they all waited patiantly.

"well!" she shouted

"well! nothing!" she said snatching it back.

"fine what ever! just finish up your photo shoot o I can drive you home!"

eventually she did finish her "photo shoot."

--!--

jean stopped her car infront of the white house.

"thanks!" bubbles exclaimed climbing out the car.

"what ever." jean said driving off.

she walked up to the front door...

--!--

blossom turned the last page of her book's club most recent book, the red rose. today she was gonna read the sequeal, the pink rose. the whole book club let out a sigh at the same time signaling they were done.

"well that was a good book! dont cha say bloss?" her freind charlotte said. they were having it at her house.

"yeah! it was totally awesome!" blossom said.

"i cant wait to read the _pink _rose!" flame said.

"wont it be like... blossom" blossom gave lillian a strange look.

"with this guy!" muffin finshed for lillian.

"hey! i dont imagine anyone like the guy in the red rose!" blossom said.

"but if you did..." secret said.

"wouldnt that be cool!?" flame said.

"so cool!" charlotte said.

"hey!! instead of blossom gossip club, why dont we switch back to BOOK club?!" blossom said.

"yeah! your right! we already have a blossom gossip club behind your back!" secret said.

"*sigh* looks like secret cant keep a secret..." lillian said while blossom face turned red.

"you mean thats true?!?!" blossom asked.

"NO no! we would never do that to you!" charlotte said.

"but what about that thing we do when bl-" secret tried to say before flame and lilian jumped her.

_ding dong_

charlotte went to answer the door and snowflake came in.(snow lepard)

"snow flake!" flame said running up to her. every one was up on something. her mom (flame's) came in.

" i thought i'd let her come scince the whole thing is coming to an end." her mom said.

"well your whole theroy is wong! but i guess i'll go." blossom said.

"bye america's babe!" all her friends said. she picked up her hand bag with the red rose inside and left.

--!--

blossom drove up to her house watching bubbles close the door behind her. she sighed as she locked the car then made her way inside...

--!--

buttercup ran unil she made it to the safety of her room. she breathed very heavily. she laid her self on her bed. then she got a text from her best freind(who apearently wants to be more than that, and embarressed himself badly infront of her), mitch.

**wat u up 2?**

**ur not text'n me just 2 confess ur luv? :p**

**how janky of u!**

**wat ever! wat do u want?**

**i cant text u in the middle of the day?**

**not x-zactly.**

**hmm.**

**wat?**

**haha!**

**hmm!**

**ok! listen i want to take u out tonite!**

**woah! i thought u said u _werent _gonna confess ur luv!**

**u spelled weren't wrong.**

**ur wrong!**

**lol**

**that wasnt something _to_ lol!**

**well?**

"buttercup! i'm home!" bubbles called

"hey angel of america!"bc called back

"hey bitch of america!"bubbls said back

"i'm home!" blossom said walking in

you know you just missed it!"bc said.

**i gtg my sistas r home!**

**wat? so? that doesn't mean u ant answer my question.**

***buzy tone***

**haha! very funy!**

**ya bye!**

**fine bye.**

buttercup ran down the steps only to meet her up coming sisters.

"lets just go up in the room!"buttercup said.

they walked in and rope "grabbed" bubbles.

"buttercup this better not be one of your games!" bubbles struggled."whoah!" she went up. there was indeed a hole in the roof.

"BUBBLES!" blossom and buttercup exclaimed when they relized they were next.

"run!" blossom said just before she was snatched by a rope and pulled up.

"BLOSS!" buttercup said before turning around to run. but rope fell in front of her and this time, men in dark clothes came down "blined" her and she felt her self lifted as she screamed...


	3. go get'em

**Canie: ok as you all know... im a little dazed from school *cough cough* permently.**

**Brick: thats ok...**

**Boomer: you just keep writting the way you do best!**

**Canzie: thanks fellas!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chapter 3:go get'em**

**"**mr. president!" one of his body guards said.

"yes?" he said taking off his jacket.

"the daughters were stolen!"

first, the president stared blankly ahead as if thinking about what he just heard. then fainted.

--!--

"ok, we go in get the daughters and get out. understand?" brick asked as they drove in the car to the island where the tracking devices picked up the presidents' daughters.

"sure" boomer said

"lets just get to it!" butch said.

they all climbed out of the car. then brick pulled out his communicator. Molly was on the other end.

"keep up ok?"

"yezzer!" molly said playfully. when brick ddnt respond she changed her answer.

"i mean yes sir!"

"good."

"lets move out!" butch said as they started they made their way to a path, they saw a house.

" you think we should check that out first? you know, ask the locals if they've seen anything?" boomer said

"not a bad idea. you guys stay out and stand guard." brick said going to the house. as he approched it, they stood on the side of the door and brick busted in.  
--in side with brick--

"hello?" brick asked getting no answer. but some one was there. he knew cause a fire was burning. he turned in to the living room and a man was standing there looking into a fire.

"um... exsuse me, but have you seen this girl?" brick asked as the man turned around.

"she the president's daughter.." brick trailed off as the man went to a corner and pull out an axe, and start walking towards him.

"hey, i dont want to shot, im armed!" brick said pulling out his hand gun.  
-- with the boys outside--

"im bored."

"me too"

"wanna check out the path?"

"sure but we shouldnt go to far with out brick."

"yah yah"

they walked over to the path. butch used his bionaculas to see what was there but then they heared a gunshot.

* * *

**sorry for the fail of suspense. i really suck at writting. my sis is better at any rate. well hope u liked my story. i cut it short again.**

**:c plz review. :'c**


	4. author note

**so ya ima kinda confuesed here...**

**i dont feel like writting cuz of motovvation!**

**u wanna kno wats sad?**

**the most i ever got as a reveiw was 13 maybe!**

**never higher...**

**the least i ggot was four..**

**for u who might have read my sisters story might be confuesed well those were my sisters storys!**

**i kno it takes time but time is the problem!**

**sorry but i cant anymore i bet i wont even get alot of reveiws on this **

**thx1**


	5. plan and imprvoision

**Canzie:kk! stage of depression is over no sweat!!**

**Bommer:ya canzie u got over that like a fever!**

**Canzie:but i dont get over fevers fast...**

**Brick:its ok!**

**Canzie:i love u guys but u need to go fetch ur bros and girlfrends!**

**Brick&Bommer:they are not our girls frends!!!**

**Canzie:they will be!! *laughs evilly***

chapter 5: plan and improvision

"what the?.." butch said

then brick came out.

"thats always a little scary.." brick said "so sad it wasnt a zombie or wateve..."

"and you shot it?" boomer asked while butch snikered

"is this the time to be laughing?" brick asked

"no sir..." they said sadly

"but you'll never guess what i saw!" butch said bringing him over to the path then putting the bionaculars to brick's face

what he saw was a small village with poeple walking around with pitch forks and things with a big fire in the middle but some thing was there. he closed in on it. it was a person. the person that drove the car!

"what the hel!?(**i exsuse him**)" brick exclaimed(**oh wait i remembered this is pg-13. if u cant take the heat get out of the kitchen!)**

"i kno right?" butch said.

"so how we going in?" boomer asked

brick looked around and saw a small little home.

"ok we go in kill any one in our way and get to that little home. from there i can think from a better prospective." brick said pionting.

"ok!" butch and boomer said.

--with the girls--

"uhgg...' blossom said as she started to wake/come to.

"had a nice rest sleepy head?" bubles asked

"she said that to me too and i almost socked her in the teeth" buttercup said from her corner

"u said u were trying tot get a fly!" bubbles exclaimed

"where are we?" blossom said

in the room they were in there were atleast 13 crates and 12 boxes. kinda crowded but it was a big room.

"beats me..." buttercup said then the door opened

a really ugly(i mean UGLY! u-g-l-y ugly!) guy person came in.

"hello,i am lord (forgot this guys name ima bite on another one!) voltamore. and we hope you dont minda us giving u a... vaccination" he said as two guys came in and he left

"not if i hav anything to say about it!" blossom said picking up a crate and trowing kept throwing and until the two guys left and locked up behind them.


	6. forgot to name it!

**Canzie: IMA BLOW THIS THING TO SMITHEREENS!  
IT TOTALLY ERASED MY STORY RIGHT AFTER I SAVED IT!1  
AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!  
_BEAUTIFUL  
_AND IT DECIDES TO ERASE IT!**

**UGH...  
any ways, like i was saying in my chapter before it was rudely erased, i have been enlighten! even though SomeWei doesn't know it her self, ever since i reread her story, Ive had a sense to... write better. so i hope you like it! oh and for all of those who got confused on my last chapter(s), it was the thing i want to blow to smithereen's fault. also, i have dedicated to my self to reread all new made chapters before i post them! so i hope this authors' note helps you understand my frustration in the past! i hope i become as famous as my bestie, Story Writing Guy!**

**wish me good luck! oh yeah this is a **

**AUTHORS' NOTE...AN IMPORTANT ONE!...SO READ IT!**

**OK wish me good luck!**

**Everyone: good luck!**

**Canzie:thx**

and... go!" brick commanded as they ran into the village, guns pointed forward, ready to strike anyone considered dangerous. as people started to realize them in their small village, they followed suit. some people threw things or ran ahead to caught up, but the boys shot the incoming objects and killed anyone to close. they rushed into the small building.

"block all doors and entrances now!" Brick commanded. they pushed objects in front of windows and doors.

"wait... whats that noise?" Boomer asked. they all stopped and heard a motorized humming. Brick looked out of the slant in the window, and saw not only alot of people gathered around the house, he saw a masked man bringing a chain saw up to the door.

"damn... upstairs now."

they rushed upstairs where they found ammo for their hand guns and P-2K. ladders leading up to them were placed at windows. Boomer took one look down one and pushed it to the floor, people and all. after Boomer pushed all the ladders, they heard a thud downstairs and motorized humming.

"damn!" Brick cursed aloud. he looked to a window that led to the roof and jumped through it. of course people were on the other side. Boomer crawled through as Brick shot people from the outside and Butch from the inside. suddenly, Butch jumped through.

"wow! thats a big chain saw!" Butch said.

they rushed acroos the roof shooting at people and even skipping some.

"DAMN!" Butch shouted as the chain saw guy followed in close persuit. they reached the end of the roof. the chain saw guy lifted his chain saw in attack but they all rolled away.

"take this mother f******"! Butch pulled out his MG-02(**machine gun-02) **and started shooting rapidly.

"Butch! come on!" Brick called as Boomer jumped down off the roof. Butch shrinked as the chain saw guy walked slowly to him, chain saw at side.

"BUTCH!" brick shouted as he beckoned him to come.

"um, a little help down here!" Boomer shouted from below, a crowd of mutated people gathering round him, Boomer trying his best to hold out his pulled out his hand gun and aided Boomer from above.

"BUTCH!" Brick shouted. Butch's shooting stopped as the chain saw guy lifted is chain saw in attack. but stumpled forward as a garnade exploded behind him and Butch ran by, as the chain saw guy covered from the blow. Brick and Butch jumped down, pulled out and reloaded their D-17 and shot everyone they could before running out of the crowd. then Brick hit Butch upside the head.

"ow! wha-"

"if you ask why, i swear i will hit you again."

"that was scary!" Boomer said.

this continued on as they ran around killing who they could, trying to open a gate that seemed to lead away from there, but failing before the chain saw guy came.

"ugh! when will this end!" Boomer asked to the sky. then a bell toll rang from the church centered in the middle of the village. everyone stopped and went to it. the last man closing the door behind him.

"oh!"

_!_

"AAAAHHH!" Blossom shouted as she was last to get her injection. the world startd going black as the ugly man walked up to her.

"dont worry this will all be over soon..."

* * *

**so how do you think i did? i think i did pretty good!**

**and i qoute**

**can you do me a favor?  
you see that button at the bottom of the screen? ya,**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
